Unknown Past Long Lost Love
by Kokoro Thorn
Summary: Kane lost her memory. Rayan lost her love. Ed lost his leg and arm. Al lost his body. How do you get it all back? Find out here.
1. Train to Central

Chapter 1

Ed and Al sat on the train a waiting there stop in Central. Ed was busy reading a black book with a blue and silver spin and Al was sitting watching everything go by out the window.

"Brother how long until we get there?" Al asked Ed. Ed put his book down.

"I don't know but I'm gettin' hungry." He said back holding his stomach.

Ed continued to read and Al stared out the window once more. A girl a few seats down stared at the two knowing one of them was a State Alchemist. She wore a white jacket with a black tank top underneath , black baggy pants with lots of belts, and black gloves and shoes. Her eyes were concealed under a pair of black sunglasses and on her neck she had a necklace that looked like an alchemy circle with seven blue gems circling it. She continued to listen to them.

"What does Mustang want you to do now?" Al asked.

"Nothing we're on vacation." Ed smiled big.

"What's that about?" Al asked pointing to Ed's book.

"It's about a mysterious necklace with Alchemy powers called The Seven Kane gems. It was created to amplify your Alchemy, but was too powerful to control. So, the people who created it gave it to there most trusted State Alchemist to keep it safe. The man was later executed for loving an Ishbalan, and now no one can find the necklace." Ed explained to Al.

"Amazing!" Al was shocked and let Ed continue to read. A few minutes later Ed gasped. "What is it Brother?"

"It says here that is an even more powerful gem than the Philosophers stone!" Ed pointed to the paragraph with the mention of the gem, "One man wanted to combine the Philosopher stone and the necklace to create one all powerful stone. The military soon found out about his plans. They arrested and then executed him just like the one who was trusted to take care of The Seven Kane gems. The creator never got to finish making the stone, so the military never found The Seven Kane Gems or The Rayan stone, so now people don't believe in the story. It is now said that when the two gems are combined using alchemy, they will make the legendary Rayan stone. It is apart of the prophesy that one day they would be found." There was a picture of the Rayan stone on a silver chain necklace. At the end, there was a red stone, similar to The Rayan Stone and another picture of The Seven Kane gems . Al had read the story slowly and carefully.

"Then we should go after them!" Al said

"Exactly." Ed pulled the book away. "We have to search for them and use it to get your body back."

"And your arm and leg." Al seemed to smile.

"I told you before, first your body, then me." Ed said smiling back.

"Ok Brother." Al stared out the window again.

The girl stood up and walked past Ed and Al. Ed stared at the girl and noticed the necklace on her neck. 'Is that the...' He thought to him self, 'Nah.' The girl walked on and into another part of the train. The train quickly stopped like some one jerk the safety brake.

"Attention passengers we have stopped due to the fact I'm taking over the train." said a girls voice over the train's intercom.

"What the crap is going on?" Ed yelled. He and Al ran to the front of the train. The driver and co-driver were out side the door tied up. Ed opened the door and walked in. "Who the hell is taking over the train?"

"I am,"said a girl with a smirk on her face. She was wearing an olive green shirt, dark blue jean pants, and a pitch black over coat with gloves and shoes to match. She also wore a red stone on a silver chain.

"Who are you?" Al asked

"My name is Rayan." She said moving towards them.

"That's a freaky coincidence. That's the name of that other necklace." Ed said really confused.

"Shut up!" Rayan yelled. A blast of black fire shot from her hands. Ed jumped out of the way and the fire hit Al. Al fell to the ground but wasn't hurt.

"What the hell!" Ed said helping Al up. "What is her deal?"

"Ya, what IS your deal?" a girl said as she walked into the room.

"Shut up Kane!" Rayan said in an annoyed voice. "Now give me your necklace!"

"Wow, another freaky coincidence." Ed said to his brother in a confused tone.

"Would you stop with the freaky coincidence thing!" Rayan shot another blast at Ed, but Al jumped in front of him and blocked the attack.

"Rayan, for the last time, you never getting your hands on this necklace." Kane said. Her hands lit on fire, purple fire.

"That's what you think!" Rayan shot another blast at Kane but she blocked with her hands.

"Nice try" Kane threw a purple flame at Rayan but it missed.

"That almost hi.." Rayan yelled, but Kane and the boys' had run off. "You idiot!"

"Who are you?" Ed huffed.

"My name is Kane" she told the boys as she ran away from Rayan.

"Why did that girl want your necklace?" Al asked Kane.

"I'll have to explain that to you later." Kane said as she opened the train door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ed yelled over the noise of the wind.

"What do you think? We're jumping! Now everyone hold hands!" She yelled back. Ed smiled. Kane looked at Ed with disgust "Never mind! You're you going first!"

Ed walked up to the door, "You realize we're on a bridge right?" They saw Rayan walk towards them.

"Ya!" Kane pushed him out of the train. Ed screamed like a little girl. "You're next big guy!" Al jumped out of the train and fell faster then ed.

"Hi brother!" Al yelled as he flew down past Ed.

Rayan walked up to Kane, "Hand me the necklace!" Kane turned to Rayan and backed up.

"See ya!" she smirked and jumped out backwards. Soon, she caught up to Ed.

"You really are short and light you know." Kane laughed.

"What! Get back here!" He screamed. "You realize there's no river right?"

"Nope" Kane looked down, " Oh sh.."


	2. The Order

Chapter 2

"What do we do?" Kane yelled.

"We make a river!" Ed clapped his hands together and used alchemy to make a small river. They all hit the water. Ed came up gasping for air.

"Is everyone ok?" Al asked standing up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kane said.

"Nice idea genius! You could have got us all killed." Ed yelled

"What? That was fun. I do it all the time." Kane said walking out of the water, "Plus, do you expect me to leave you on the train with her?" Kane pulled out her pocket watch that leaked water. "Ah man! I broke it again."

"You're a State Alchemist?" Ed asked in surprise. Al sat on a rock emptying his head that was full of water.

"Yeah, why?" She stared at Ed.

"Same here." Ed took his watch out. "Let me see yours."

Kane handed her pocket watch to Ed. He drew an alchemy circle in the sand and set the pocket watches in the middle of it. Ed put his hands on the ground and a flash of blue light engulfed the watches.

"Here." Ed said handing her, her watch. It was like new.

"Thanks," Kane said putting it in her pocket "So, what's your second name?"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed said with a smile. "What's yours?"

"Violet fire Alchemist" She lit her hand on fire again. "It sucks though. Sometimes I can't control it and then I make a mess of everything. Why do they call you the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed showed her his arm and leg. They were both metal.

"Brother we need to start looking." Al said walking up to them.

"Oh yeah." Ed stood up.

"What are you guys looking for?" Kane asked

"Two necklaces called The Seven Kane gems and The Rayan stone." Ed said

"Why do you need them?" She asked with a smirk.

"We need to turn our body's back to normal" Al said.

"Really," Kane stood up and walked in front of them, "Then I'm coming with you."

"What! No your not!" Ed yelled "Not after calling me short!"

"I saved your life!" Kane yelled back. "Plus your gonna need this." Kane showed them her necklace.

"How did you get that?"Al asked extremely surprised.

"I knew you had it." Ed said "The Seven Kane Gems. Fine but, once we get The Rayan stone you're gone. Got it?"

"Ok but your gonna have to go after the train 'cause it's with Rayan." Kane said pointing to the train.

"Ah man!" Ed yelled

"Come on brother, the train stops at Central." Al said walking beside Kane.

"Hey wait up." Ed ran up to the others, "It's gonna take hours to get there."

"So." Kane said "I'll race you." She smiled and started to run. Ed and Al ran after her.

Rayan got off the train and walked through the city. She walked down an alley way and turned into a small building. She stopped in a room that was pitch black and only a few candles were lit.

"She got away" Rayan said on her knees.

"This is highly unacceptable!" Yelled a mans voice in the shadows, "I will not tolerate such behavior! One more mistake and I will have your head!"

"Yes sir," Rayan got up "I will need more power."

"You don't need any more power. We have given you that necklace and that is all we will give you. Now go and bring us the other necklace!"

"Yes sir." Rayan bowed and left the building

"You will get the necklace for us, if she does not retrieve it this time" the man said.

"Don't worry she will get the necklace." another man with white hair, a white x across his face, and sunglasses over his eyes replied, "I'll make sure of it."

"Ha! I win!" Ed yelled waiting for the others to catch up.

"Yeah so, are you expecting a prize or something?" Kane asked sarcasticly while trying to catch her breath.

"Brother look!" Al said pointing to Rayan turning out of an alley way.

"Good," Ed ran towards Rayan.

"You idiot! Not now!" Kane ran to catch up with him.

"Hey wait." Al jogged after Kane.

"You have something I want" Ed said pointing to her necklace

"You can have it," Rayan's hands lit up in black flames "Off my cold, dead body!" She threw flames at Ed hitting him in his right arm and another hitting a building.

"It's gonna take more than that to burn my arm off." Ed rolled up his sleeve revealing his ato-mail.

"Whoppdy Doo!" Rayan ran up to him and hit him with a flaming spinning kick in the face making him fall to the ground.. "I've got one too. Just on my leg!" She kicked him in the side rolling him over.

"Hm," Ed got up and walked over to her, "So do I!" He kicked her back in the stomach with his left leg. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach in pain. "Now I'll tell you again, you have something I want. So, give me your necklace." Rayan rolled out of the way and cornered Ed into the alley. She started to choke him and lifted him off the ground.

"Now _I'll _tell you," Rayan said. She lifted her other hand and a black flame appeared. She moved it closer and closer to Ed, who was still pinned against the wall choking. "You have something I want. Hand over the necklace."

"I-I do- don't have it." He tried to tell her.

"I do!" Kane yelled. She ran up to Rayan with Al not too far behind.

"I see." Rayan smirked. "Give me necklace or I kill your little short ass boyfriend over here."

"What! He is not my boyfriend!" Kane yelled furiously.

"I-I'm not short..." Ed tried to say, "And I'm not her boyfriend!" Rayan made the flame bigger and moved it closer to Ed's face.

"Now, what will it be? The necklace or your boyfriend's life." Rayan said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kane almost lost it.

"Like I said. The necklace or" Rayan's necklace started to glow. The flame on her hand went out, and she let go of Ed. Rayan fell to the ground.

"What is wrong?" Al asked.

"Rayan," Kane ran over to her and helped her up.

"Why are you helping her?" Ed said standing up.

"Brother not now." Al also helped Rayan up.

"Let go of me!" Rayan ran off into the small building again.

"I helped her because something tells me before all this I knew her." Kane said to Ed.


End file.
